Need Me Like I Need You
by RaindowBowCupcake
Summary: He was so done with the loneliness, the hurt, and the anger. It filled him till he felt like he would come apart at the seams. Pushed too far,but he had an anchor now. Alaric needed Damon, just as Damon needed Alaric. Slash. Damon/Alaric.
1. Chapter 1

Alaric was breathing harder than ever before at the revelations in just a short night, laying on his back, which was planted to the cream colored carpet of his apartment, the little light that was left of the sun shining through onto the figures lying there, both not far from the light blue couch and coffee table that held newly graded test, though far enough where they couldn't just reach out and touch the objects. Alaric was on the floor, on his back with dried tears marring his now rosy cheeks, his chest and throat tight, and he was underneath the man who he had hated most, images of how he got here kept flashing through his head. Alaric being under Damon in this intimate position was probably he was be worrying about later, or if there is a later, he could just kill him, though Damon killing him would just make him come back, thanks to the bulky ring that had been given to him by wife, or more like ex-wife, the ring that was still snuggly rested on his middle right finger.

Back to the world were his 'dead' wife slept with a different man that wasn't him and who also changed her into the now…undead? The exact man who laying on him, looking down at him with those blue eyes that seem to swirl, they were just so blue, like very light sapphire, and that was probably the only description Alaric could come up with at the moment, though Alaric thought, anyone would have trouble thinking too if all of Damon was pressed down on the, in both the threatening and sensual way. Back to the world where vampires –and now werewolves- existed, back to the world, where Damon Salvatore use to try and torment him, though there really isn't a reason to say 'use to' when Alaric felt he was torturing him right then, but Alaric had a hard time thinking at all anymore as Damon slowly lowered his head towards Alaric's neck and throat, releasing chilled air that was his breath over Alaric's skin that was slightly damp from sweat and still drying tears, the blood pumped harder, making the small pulse point there visible as a shiver racked Alaric's body when Damon lips brushed lightly over where neck met shoulder, though not using teeth.

The soft carpet under Alaric's back seemed quite comfortable now as Damon pressed him farther into it. Alaric's hand were held next to his head as Damon held them down, not with extreme force, just enough so that he couldn't move them, or so he got the message not to move them or Damon would probably put more force, so Alaric just stayed there, slightly afraid of what would happen, or what wouldn't happen next if he said something and the vampire stopped. Damon's mouth traveled up his neck, nipping at Alaric's Adams apple and skimming over his pulse point and getting closer to his ear.

Alaric couldn't stop the jerk of his shoulders or hips as Damon sucked the skin under his right ear, the suction was neither soft nor rough, it had Alaric trying to stop the moan that had built up in his throat, only catching about half of it, the other half though, Damon quiet with his mouth, Alaric not really in his right mind when he kisses back, like an instinct to kiss Damon back, though that doesn't stop him from liking it any less.

Kissing Damon Salvatore was like no other, his was fiery and dangerous, but the way moved his lips against Alaric's was tender, than again it was also provocative making Alaric reach out for more. Alaric had been kissed before, by a several different women in his life time, some were great, but this was diffidently one of a kind, something that he would remember forever, seeing as Damon couldn't compel him to forget anymore, he could try, but with the vervain that would be a fail, an Alaric would be pissed.

Though he would probably deny it later, when Damon pulled away, Alaric whimpered. Alaric had never seen guys like he did Damon, he wasn't gay, and he honestly wasn't attractive to any guy…except Damon, maybe Damon is just that one exception.

"**Woo, was that a whimper I heard**." Damon's voice and words reached Alaric's ears and he tried to glare at the cocky tone in his voice but probably failed miserably. Alaric took deep breathes and finally noticed his hands were free, not being held down by strong hands, though said hands had been chilled were now warmer after soaking up some of Alaric's heat that seemed to radiate.

Damon was straddling Alaric's waist, his hand on either side of Alaric's head, though not holding them down anymore, seeing that when he let him go, he hadn't tried to stop him, though now Alaric seem to take note that his hands _weren't_ being held and stared at one thinking, his eyebrows in a deep V, obviously thinking really hard on what do next, or what he was allowed to do next. Damon wanted to make a wise crack but it died when Alaric lifted his hands and pressed them to Damon's chest, like he was going to push him off, putting just a bit of pressure, though Damon knew that it wasn't really as much pressure as he could be using, though it wouldn't matter against Damon anyway. Damon was stronger, faster, and more of a predator than any human could ever be, diffidently enough to be anyone's nightmare, but Damon wasn't going to force Alaric, because the older looking man interested him, and what an interest it was, though it was full of new things, new emotions.

Few people interest Damon anymore, not after 140 plus years of being a vampire, Elena interested him with her looks, than other things when he actually got to know her but she wanted nothing to do with him, Caroline, though that interest hadn't lasted long as she started talking, the Bennet witch, who was clearly out to get him in any way possible, and now this man, though it seemed that Alaric trampled all others in ways Damon didn't think had been possible.

Alaric's smoky eyes connected with his, the depths deep, and Damon wanted to lean down and connect with Alaric's lips again, make Alaric taste him, make him smell like Damon, so people would know not to touch him, so that's what he did. Damon tilted his head slightly to one side opening his mouth slightly and closing his now warmed lips against Alaric's. He felt the shorter man move against his body, or the parts that were currently touching, though his movements gave off that he was being hesitant as he opened his mouth, and Damon lightly licked against the human man's lips, the exotic taste made Alaric quiver, his right hand lifting up, making Damon tense lightly, thinking that he would hit him, though it probably wouldn't hurt all that bad, it was just a serious rejection thing for him. After everything that had happened just in that one night, Alaric rejecting him would be the worst in a while.

Alaric felt the tense of the body over his and brought his hands back down to lightly rest on the soft shirt. Though that's soft shirt was over skin that even softer, though it was probably like silk over medal, making the image even better.

Alaric needed breathe thought he didn't want to detach himself from the moment that would end, for it all to go back to being like before, and he couldn't lie and say that would be a great thing. Alaric yanked his head back, but more like sideways seeing as his head flat against the floor gasping for a breath, the movement had Damon back in head up considerably looking down at him, his lips where slightly pinker than before, almost the color on Alaric's flushed face. The human man was taking deep breaths, trying to get the feeling of not having enough air to go away, and the black spots to stop dancing in his vision.

If you asked Alaric why, why he felt like this, why Damon Salvatore felt like this, he wouldn't be able to answer you, because he, himself didn't have an answer to tell himself, diffidently not tell you why Damon was doing this to him, why he made his body on fire from lust and other unnamable things, when his mind and body use to be set on fire from rage because of the past, things that Alaric blamed Damon for, when half of it wasn't his fault. The fingers that had gone slack against the vampire settled on him once again, they tightened regaining previous pressure, though more so than last time, trying to stop him from making Alaric forget his train of thought, yet again.

"**Why are you doing this?"** The question registered and it had Damon blanching. He looked for an answer for the question, some quick answer to it all; he just wanted to taste him again, though it probably wasn't just for the taste, it was for the connected feeling he felt., the feeling of being connected to someone, after so long of being alone. Though the taste was diffidently something Damon would remember. Alaric tasted spicy, but smart if smart had a taste, something just a bit under that, it t was human yet dangerous, with a hint of brandy. The human man's taste made Damon's body burn, much like Alaric's but with the burn, came blood lust that most vampires had, even one that was as old as he, though compared Pearl and Ana he wasn't old at all. This man had seen a lot just in the past two years, and this year, no more like this few months had been hectic just because of Damon alone, some things that Damon felt guilty for, though it wasn't in him to apologize, probably wouldn't stop the guilt anyways. Damon could say he doesn't feel all he wants, but Alaric knows better, even Damon's brother knows better.

Damon seemed to look into his eyes deep, almost like a demanding for _Alaric _to tell him why he was doing this, '_**remember what I said, please don't make me stop**_' Damon thought silently at Alaric. The emotions began to bubble underneath, and Alaric took a deep breath full getting his vision back, his breathing centered once again, and looked deep into his ocean eyes, and suddenly remembered how he got into the predicament, which evidently was still going on, there grown male bodies pressed together, well almost fully now as Damon was lowering his body down, and when he reached to where he couldn't go any further he looked down at the, strong and slightly tanned, hands on his sternum that was stopping him, and just stared almost like willing them to move, and looked back at Alaric through his dark eyelashes.

Alaric looked back at him, and his hands started to shake a bit as Damon looked back and forth between his slowly darkening green eyes and quietly sighed, from the feeling, when he felt the brushing of Alaric's hand as he moved them to his side. Damon waited a second before continuing slowly to lower himself till their chest pressed together; Alaric's heart beating strongly, so strongly that Damon could feel it against his chest where his no longer beating heart lye. Damon dipped his head further like if going to kiss the shorter man beneath him, low enough that their chins touched, and their mouths were once again close but just slightly brushing. Alaric didn't move his hands far as he ran them down Damon's side landing on his waist hesitant to do so, like one wrong move, and this was over. The sound of Alaric's skin moving against the vampires shirt was amongst the other sound that were around him, though none very loud, except their shared breathing and his heartbeat.

Alaric couldn't help it as he lightly ran his hands up and down Damon's sides slowly. The motion of up his waist and ribs, stopping just under his arms, and back down squeezing just above his hips, though Alaric froze and stopped this motion when he finally took notice to the fact that….Damon's body was shaking slightly, quivering all over, like when Alaric's body got too cold and started to shake, the vibrations running through him and into Alaric, though most of Alaric's body was already shaking.

Damon had done these actions of planting this flat against each other slowly, slow enough to make Alaric see what was happening, and give him the option of telling him to stop, though Damon hoped to hell he wouldn't so no and wasn't disappointed, because he didn't want to move to fast, an spook him, he rarely ever had the right kind of patience, but now it seems he had quite a bit of it, though his body had almost given to just hurrying the process along, but Damon just pushed those thoughts away, making the strain hard, causing his to shake. Alaric's eyes flashed and his body went taut for a second as Damon pressed their hips together, their legs intertwining and there was pressure as their groins pressed together, nearly making Alaric moan from the it, and everything of the two men's fronts were finally pressed all the way together. Chest against chest, one beating heart pressed again a non-beating one, faces close, legs intertwined, though Alaric's hands never strayed from there perch of Damon's thin muscular waist.

Damon answered the question for him repeating his words from earlier the reason for all this. "**Because you need me**'' though Damon's voice was serious now as he whispered against Alaric's ear, it no longer held that teasing tone, it was a tender tone, a tone that no one but Katherine had heard, though when Stefan was still just a child and their mother passed away he used it, but that was so long ago, it's almost like the tone was something new for him, like the first time every using his voice like this, like baby discovering that he could change the volume of his voice, though for that one, it usually got really loud. They thought almost made Damon smirk, but he kept it in check as he looked down into the teacher's eyes and saw was he wanted, and needed, the thing only Alaric could give him, because Damon needed Alaric just like Alaric needed him.

Damon's forehead was pressed against Alaric's, the skin on Alaric's face was damp like his neck still was and his breathing was slightly harsher, the slight sweat was making the hair on his hair line darker, contrasting with the brownish blonde, making Damon want to taste the red sweet liquid running through the veins of the man who actually still had a heartbeat, to see if it tasted like his mouth, so see if it tasted like…Alaric. To feel Alaric's blood running through his veins, his body, maybe his heart….

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

**____**

Authors Note: Okay guys, I am not going to sit here and complain on how my computer was being a jackass and wouldnt let me do what I needed to get down, but still. Thanks SO much! for the ones that reviewed and such and/or favorited/alerted my story. Thanks again.

Second part of my Damon/Alaric story, so they are the obvious pairing.

Disclaimer: I dont own these characters or the show, if I did...well thets just say, there would be alot more slash on there xD

Warnings: Severe OOC, Hmm, blood, and um, SLASH! And if you dont like, dont freaking read, jesus people, you see the warnings, and you still flame at the fact that its a guy pairing! Beware my spiked boot of doom people, its really real. Okay!

ENJOY!

_30 Minutes Previous_

_"What exactly is your point?" Alaric's voice ringed as he sat on his blue sofa and looked down at the forty or so papers of his history students, slowly lift the small glass filled with amber liquid sipping a marking out a wrong answer on the paper that he was currently looking at, while slowly sipping at his drink, the principle would probably seriously scald Alaric if he found out he drank while grading his students papers, but it kept him sane enough to actually sit there and do so without having a serious meltdown and ripping them all to pieces._

_The bourbon was bitter, but had a warming sensation as he swallowed it. His face slightly grimaced out of reflex not looking up at the tall vampire that was standing across the brown cherry wood table. He was dressed in his usual attire of black. Black jeans, boots that had been discarded with irritation at Alaric demand of no muddy shoes in his house, the shirt was just a regular dark blue shirt, and this favorite leather jacket He clothing tight on the ageless body of a younger looking man, the skin underneath pale and smooth, flawless. Alaric felt something for Damon, though saying that aloud would probably never, ever, happen. And Alaric could lie to Damon, and Stefan, and even himself all he wanted about it. Alaric was dressed in a black tank, that seemed to stand out against his skin amazingly, and light gray stretchy pants that hung long enough to completely brush the floor, though not enough to trip unless he actually tried, though that would really stupid and ungraceful on his part. He was without out and shoes or socks, and the outfit was the definition of comfort for Alaric, exactly what he wore every Saturday, or tried when he wasn't being bother constantly with more monster business, though now one just constantly walked in and out of his house as he pleased._

_Though Damon's presence had lessened from him being a constant nuisance, and more of a liable person that Alaric was content to be in the presence of, and talk to, though right now, the word nuisance would have a picture of Damon next to it, with his constant badgering of trying to get Alaric to go out and get laid._

_Damon had been invited into Alaric's home one fateful day, even though it was the last thing that Alaric wanted at the time being, diffidently not something that he had favored doing, and ever since then the tall man would prance in whenever he felt like it, coming in and bugging him at everything, complaining, snapping comments and snarky attitude, all totally Damon. Though he would deny it to Stefan if ever asked or when Stefan DID ask, he denied it and basically said ''because it's so boring to sit around and watch you an Elena make goo-goo eyes at each other'', Damon actually liked coming and bugging the older looking man. Being away from them –Stefan and Elena mostly-, especially now that Elena wants nothing to do with him, and has made it very clear on that fact, with Katherine being on the loose, having two people that rip your heart out just to see what colors you'll turn, aren't exactly something he wants to go running to, so he comes running here._

_"My point is, if you got laid, you wouldn't be so uptight, you know, less of that frustration you got bottled up there, you know, not wanting to kill people all the time." Damon responded as he walked over and sat in the light blue chair that across from Alaric, the coffee table in the way between the two._

_"Well, you had sex with several different girls Damon, and you still try and kill people daily, me being one of them so…no thanks." Alaric gave a sarcastic smile, though someone could have fooled it for a real one as he looked up at Damon placing his drink on the table. He looked through the newly graded paper, almost disappointed that he didn't have an ongoing distraction anymore. He dropped the red sharpie on the table and tried gathering all the papers and standing up to go and place them in his bag, though he cursed loudly as he stumped his toe on the hard leg of his coffee table. Alaric huffed, annoyed and just gave up placing the papers back on the coffee table and sitting on the couch with a tired huff, finally realizing there was really no escape from the conversation. "diffidently not going to catch a break anytime soon'' He thought bitterly to himself_

_"That was one time that I did kill you, and I haven't tried it sense, and remember you attacked me." Damon corrected the teacher as he flopped down, though it was more graceful than that, and raised his long legs, crossing them at the ankles and placing his feet on the dark wood table in front of them. Alaric thought the answer over for a second seeing as he didn't want to flip out about Damon's feet on his coffee table and sort of realized the tall younger look man was right, Damon hadn't tried to kill him, and the first time Alaric had been in a rage about Damon's words about his ex-wife. He had tried attacking the vampire, though he would never admit it, he had actually hoped the vampire would kill him, get it over with, except he did, the only problem was Alaric came back to life._

_Coming back to life for most people, would seem like a miracle. Something that they would be grateful for, something that was like a sign that this was a second chance, but Alaric wasn't so keen on coming back anymore. Telling that to someone though, may cause them to worry about him, watch him, but to Alaric, he had seen enough for this life, more than he wanted to._

_"Why not be with Jenna? She seems into you. Go for it." Damon's tone almost seemed demanding, though still cocky. Alaric did have a chance with Jenna, but being with her…just didn't seem right to him. It didn't seem fair for either of them, that Alaric wasn't really interest in her the way she was in him. Sleeping with her like Damon mentioned, would diffidently be a bad idea. For one she was Jeremy's aunt, and sleeping with one of his students' guardian just wasn't a good thing._

_"That would be a bad idea." Alaric comment back at Damon and he leaned back against the soft couch sighing and rubbing his temple, feeling a headache coming on. He barely acknowledged as Damon leaned forward at the waist still sitting down, and slipped off this leather jacket and slung it over the back of the couch. He rubbed over his temple than this brow trying to rub the pressure away, though it only helped for a second as his fingers glided over the areas. Damon still just sitting beside him, irritably sighed in impatience at Alaric not seeing his ways, but also frustration at Alaric in general at being plainly ignored or his attempt to the teacher proves useless._

_Damon slithered over taking his feet of the brown coffee table and reached up to rub Alaric's temples, though it only caused Alaric to flinch away in instinct thinking that the vampire was going to hit him., and with good reason. Damon sighed and just held his hands there as Alaric looked at him with a wary gaze, and a bit of fear, though that was deeper down, and Alaric hoped Damon couldn't see it, you know, less to egg him on with, or more of not being afraid because the wolves could sense and smell it._

_"WhatARE you doing?" Damon eyebrows rose, but he didn't answer back to the statement, choosing to stay quiet with his hands raised in the air, and Alaric slightly bristled in response and raised an eyebrow at the silent vampire but finally straightened again as his body was where Damon could reach with just a slight move. Damon's hand moved the small distance after a second making sure that Alaric wouldn't move again, and both hands were placed on the smaller man's shoulder as he turned Alaric's tense body towards him and reached up an started rubbing his temples. The cold skin of Damon's hands nearly made Alaric flinch, though being tense came as more of a natural reaction when dealing with Damon, because the man could easily just grab his head tight and snap his neck. "Tensing so much will just make his worse." Damon's hands were coaxing and slowly, muscle group's started to slowly, ever so slowly, turn lax._

_Damon's hand traveled over his temples and brow, rubbing in small circles. After a few minutes of nothing but that, Damon ran his slender pale fingers into Alaric's hair, slightly scratching and messaging causing Alaric to groan quietly, and he began leaning into the touch._

_"Feel good?" Damon's voice was cocky again, and Alaric's eyes opened though he didn't even realized they closed, and he looked at Damon glaring slightly at the smirk he already knew had been on his face. Alaric didn't say anything, but felt himself tense again as Damon's hands moved –though still messaging- towards his neck and Damon sighed in mild annoyance and just moved lower to Alaric's shoulder, though broad, were no trouble for Damon's practiced hands. Damon's had gotten closer to Alaric his knee now touching his leg, as Alaric's eyes again closed and a soft moan slipped out of his mouth, though Damon grinned he didn't say anything._

_"So why not have sex with some random girl you know, no strings attached?" Damon said and Alaric just sighed again being brought out of bliss, before opening his eyes again and batted Damon's hands away, or tried, because in return Damon pushed the smaller man's hands down into his lap and ran up his shoulder to his neck, his fingers barely digging in, though the pressure was just right to keep the tenseness somewhat dissolved, and the action made Alaric forcefully stop a shiver from racking his spine_

_"Damon, I don't really want to talk about this." Alaric especially didn't want to talk about it as a warm pool settled deep in his gut, spreading throughout him. Damon's questioning was bothering him, it made him frustrated and angry, and this massage was just too good to be bothered with these things._

_"Aw, come on, not even just a one-night stand." Damon's taunting voice made something in Alaric snap as he growled and stood up quickly, slapping his hands away roughly and surprisingly they actually moved away, and there was no other attempt at grabbing Alaric again. Making sure not to stump his toe again on the brown wooden table, Alaric backed away from the man who was still sitting on his couch, Damon's eyes following his every move like the predator that he was._

_"Look just because you are basicly a man-whore and hell bent on hurting people because of some fucking girl does not mean-"_

_Alaric was cut off as he was tackled from behind, though turned over quickly to his back, so quickly that he got a wave of nausea, though that like everything else was over quickly. Though the dizzy spell lasted longer than the nausea and Alaric blinked a few times before looking up at the angry face of the vampire that was currently straddling him. He tried reached up and pushing the man on top of him, but they were tightly grabbed and hand beside his head. Alaric tried struggling against the cooled hands, but it pretty much got him nowhere._

_"Get off me!" Alaric grinded out as he glared up into the blue eyes, and realized just how close Damon was to his face, how close his body was to Alaric's and how the pressure felt almost…good._

_"Well, maybe when you give me a straight answer without pissing me off, I will." Damon looked at him, though his expression was far from cocky. Actually it was the most serious expression seen on Damon's face he had seen in a while. Alaric went tense, and he froze, his eyes wide, and now the fear was very much evident in his eyes this time._

_"I…I don't know what you want-" "Oh, you are well aware what I want, so don't play coy with me." The 'Damon' tone could be heard underneath the serious tone, and that probably went with the serious expression that was still being worn. Alaric shifted beneath him and glared at him an when Damon expression changed to a one of serious impatience Alaric tried struggling again though that go him nowhere when Damon just made his body feel like Steele. Alaric was beginning to feel the tears of frustration though he again was not saying anything and this caused Damon to sigh, though this sigh was soft and almost tired._

_"Because….I am a lonely bastard. That's why, and I don't to drag someone down with me.'' Admitting the truth was hard. Hard, painful, and for once, it was the complete truth. Alaric was lonely, and if he got with someone, it didn't want to hurt them, especially not the way his wife 'ex-wife', hurt him._

_"I am alone, and I damn well know it, so I would really like it, if you would just fuck off." Alaric couldn't really find it in him to look the vampire in the eyes, almost ashamed of what he had just said aloud, never once actually voicing these thoughts aloud, and it finally hit him at how just 'utterly alone' he really was. Alaric couldn't bother with the lone tear that ran down his cheek. He had cried once when Isabel had gone missing, mostly out of panic that she was already dead- though she was technically dead- but never really cried since. He had come close to just breaking down, several times actually, but he hadn't let more than just a few tears out, conscious anyway. Yah crying involuntarily when having a nightmare, and waking up with your face and pillow soaked in your tears, didn't exactly count in 'crying' to Alaric, though that was just his opinion._

_Damon sighed above Alaric as he watched that tear run down the man's face. Filled with pain, much like his, though he hides it, denies it, and tries to make other see something else but what is underneath. Damon's unbeating heart still swelled and dropped heavily into his stomach. His face seemed to lean in towards Alaric's and his lips gently brushed the tear away. He tasted the salt of it as he licked the smudged little droplet away from his lips and he closed his eyes humming slightly at the salty taste of it. His body leaned down and his forehead pressed against Alaric's temple._

_Alaric felt the breath ghosting over his cheek and neck as the vampires head was pressed against head, the dark silky black locks tickling his skin in some place, and he turned his head, though Damon didn't move his in the action, so they were face to face, foreheads pressed against each other, eyes locked, and breaths mingling._

_"You're not alone rick…'' Damon's mumble was said softly, causing their lips to brush light against one another. Alaric's eyes were wide, though this time, not fearful, though they did hold wariness, many questions, and other things that probably weren't in the English dictionary. "What…?" Alaric's question back at Damon was breathed out, Alaric's breath sweet as his past Damon's lips and hit his tongue, though from just his breath alone he couldn't quite get the full extent of it._

_"You heard me Alaric….I understand. You need me…." Damon's word seemed almost cruel against what Alaric hoped he would say and then, blinking, he shook his head and started struggling against his inhuman restraints harder than before. Thrashing under, tears again welling in his eyes, both of frustration at being helpless, though that mostly mixed in with sadness, he has had enough. Enough of the loneliness, the pain, the longing…he was done. He turned his face, not wanting him to see, trying too hard to get away, but Damon's hands where to strong, and Alaric cried out, sobs wracking his body. He closed his eyes, trying to stop, but something in him just pushed past resistance and the tears just kept on coming and pouring down reddening cheeks._

_Damon had lent his head down towards his neck and his mouth rested near his ear making quiet noises, comforting words murmured to the point where it didn't make sense what so ever. This breakdown had long since been avoided as it had time over the past too build and build into that wrapped coil of emotion, till it just burst giving him relief and this was diffidently something that Alaric needed. Damon had a more violent release than the basic human need of screaming at the top of your lungs, crying like a little baby, or punching walls. No, Damon's release mostly involved bloodshed, sex, and at the end, dead people to burry or throw in a hole, Damon never really cared about that._

_"No! I don't need you, selfish bastard…'' Alaric sobbed and his screaming ended as did his thrashing as it ended completely just sobbing and sobbing and when he looked up at the vampire pathetically, it squeezed Damon's heart. Alaric's face was red with crying, his everything screaming with pain of the past, his chin wobbling and hiccups started sounding off as Alaric battle to breathe past it all. He never wanted this; Alaric just wanted to be left alone._

_"No…you need me…like I need you…" Damon's confession was almost bitter sweet to his ears, but it was the truth, and Alaric was beginning to worry the vampire with the harsher breathing, Damon was almost afraid that he was going to choke to death on his own sorrows, literally, or well have a severe panic attack. Alaric just shook his head, but the worst of the sobbing ended in that moment, when the words finally got to the ever so clouded brain of the teacher. Damon needed him…..and he needed Damon. Damon wasn't being cocky, he was just stating…_

_"It's okay Alaric….you're not alone anymore…I need you…"_

_Present_

"Alaric look at me."

"What?"

Alaric wanted to slap himself. That's _ALL _he could come up with? Alaric face and neck lit up with a blush at Damon's chuckle. The fire warmth of his blush heated into Damon's cooler skin. Damon reached up with his right hand, and this time Alaric didn't even think or act to flinch away. Damon grinned gently, pleased at this, though his throat was still lightly afire with blood lust, just the visual of the short man withering underneath him while he sucked and nibbled along the neck before biting into the sweet sweaty neck and sucking out the blood that ran through Alaric's veins caused his true face to come forth, and Damon ducked his head down to Alaric's chest trying to hide it out of Alaric's view. "_Great JUST great"_ Damon thought to himself bitterly.

Alaric felt Damon go tense and he caught the red and black veins form around the vampire's eyes. He watched as Damon ducked his head and newly changed face out of Alaric few, and the short man was almost offended. Alaric had seen Damon true vampire face, and now he wants to fucking hide it? He also took notice to the other tense and…hard thing on the vampire, the one thing matched his perfectly, and this caused another wave of blush and heat to go through him.

"Damon..."

Alaric voice was low; low enough that he hoped would help it from cracking. Damon shifted causing pressure against his groin, and Alaric moaned slightly and bucked his hips up causing friction making him groan quietly as his hard on rubbed against the hard fabric of Damon jeans through the soft cotton his sleep pants, but a strong hand reached down and held Alaric hips down, causing Alaric to groan in frustration. Damon sighed softly, almost in relief, though Alaric couldn't tell.

"Of all the times, that I have seen your fucking face, your true vampire face, you worried now, what the hell?"

Alaric couldn't help the incredulous and angry tone in his voice. Damon just stiffened again, his body had gone lax with knowing that that the man underneath him, the one still holding his sides tightly, was hardened under the belt for him like Damon was for Alaric, well he hoped it was because of Damon, and not because of some crazy adrenaline rush, or fear. Damon was very; very happy that Alaric was rubbing against him, trying to find relief from the vampire above him, but didn't help with Damon was trying to will his vampire face away, which he was failing miserably at. In all the years of being a vampire, right now was the hardest time of trying to will his face back to normal, well that along with the fact his dick was pressed against a warming body, the body of the man that he needed, and that said man's hardness was pressed hot and heavy against his hard on, so if any vampire could will their fucking face back to normal, Damon would ram a stake up his_ own_ ass, because that is one skilled fucker.

"Well, you aren't exactly fond at vampires…"

Damon stated quietly, a quiet undertone of sadness at this statement being heard as it was muttered into Alaric chest, and Alaric ran his hands up and down Damon's side on instinct of trying to comfort, and the vampire nuzzled Alaric chest, causing him to groan slightly when Damon mouthed over his left nipple on accident, or maybe on purpose, either way it felt good.. Alaric reached up with his right hand and ran it through Damon's raven black hair, gathering at the base and tugged sharply pulling the vampire face, and surprised Damon's head didn't struggle. Alaric tried to get a close look at Damon's face, but didn't get time. When Damon realized what happened he tried ducking his head back down, but Alaric sweet mouth latched on to his forcing, or more like coaxing his mouth to respond. The hand that was lodged in the raven black hair scratched lightly at the scalp and grinned against Damon's lips when the taller man sighed through his nose, though Alaric groan against Damon's lips when the vampire seemed to move Alaric's legs to besides him, and rocked there lower half's together, though this time he didn't stop Alaric when he rocked back.

Alaric hand tangled tightly in the feather soft black locks, and kept tugging with every rock of Damon's hip against his. Alaric's muscled legs wrapped around Damon's thin hips, and when Alaric felt he had a good hold on him, he once again tugged harshly at Damon hair, forcing his face into view. Damon hissed in pain as his hair was tugged on and looked into Alaric face, both panting and mouth staring at one another.

Alaric was in slightly confusion to see slight blood smeared across Damon's lips, though that was quickly ended when the coopery taste hit his taste buds. He ran his tongue over the small scratch that one of Damon's fangs had caused. Damon just stared at his tongue, and when Alaric pulled it make into his mouth, Damon leaned forward to follow, though, again was stopped at the hand that was tightly gripping his hair, anymore and it was start ripping hair out, though he was pretty sure it already had.

Alaric stared at Damon, and something in him wanted to push the vampire, his body felt in control, HE felt in control. Damon must have felt who was suddenly in charge to, because Damon's hands tightened his hands that hand taken to resting on Alaric's hips seemingly a little too close to his groin, the hip bones under his hands, Damon could clearly feel.

Alaric reached his free hand, and slid a finger across the still bleeding scratch and pulled back squinting his eyes a little at Damon, and this caused Damon to get the panicked look on his face after the confusion had clear, and before he could back away Alaric had sunk his finger between Damon's open teeth, and when Damon slid across it, collecting, he was lost.

Damon groaned and closed his lips around the digit and sucked, lacing his finger around it, sliding it down, and the view made Alaric groan. Damon opened his eyes at looked at him, suddenly grinning around the human man's finger and mimicking what he would probably do to…other extremities. Damon pushed his pelvis into Alaric's closing his eyes, losing him self in everything. Alaric's smell, the taste of his blood, the feel of his warm body. Damon dug his knees into the carpet slightly and moved his arm to the side of Alaric's shoulder to brace himself so that Alaric would keep making the sound that drove Damon's demon insane.

"Oh god Damon." Alaric arched his back up and Damon released his finger latching his mouth onto a sweaty neck, the pulse point jumping rapidly and Damon licked and sucked causing blood to rise to the surface giving Alaric a patch of purple and red flesh."Hey Damon..."Damon peered up at the tone and Alaric looked down at him, his exspression almost evil as he grinned, his white teeth sparkling. "You want to see my bedroom?" Damon's eyes widened as Alaric chuckeled and latched on his mouth, though this time softer, and before you knew it, Damon was standing. Alaric's legs were wrapped around the trimmed narrow waist Damon held onto him. He kissed back and let his senses guide him to the bedroom, chuckeling and moaning could be heard as the door finally shut.

************

The end.


End file.
